


You Worry About Me?

by JellyBeansRule



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBeansRule/pseuds/JellyBeansRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, do you mind?" Looking back over at her you examined her hand to see a joint. Lightly you shook your head "Not at all, just don't tell Noah he'll get his panties in twist". "Will do." She said as she lit it and took a puff. "So how have you been? Sorry, I haven't been around lately" she spoke. You had crossed your arms, each hand pulling one side of the jacket tugging it tighter around your body as she listened for your answer she breathed out took another hit "I've been pretty good, worried about you." You say biting your lip looking ahead of you. She turned her head towards you as she released the smoke in her lungs "You worry about me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Worry About Me?

"Hey! Y/N, Y/N!" Noah's voice rang out in the hallway, you had quickly turned at the sound of your brothers voice. Leaning against your locker with a smirk you watched as he quickly made his way through the thick crowd of students muttering quick apologies to people he had bumped into along the way. "Do you know how hard it is to fight the crowd?" An out of breath Noah approached you, a slight sheen of sweat covered his forehead. You smiled, breaking off the cool metal of your locker and quirked an eyebrow up at him "They're usually hard to fight when you aren't going the same direction".  
You said earning a scowl from him, letting out a small sigh you looked up at him again "So, what was so important that :that you just had to tell me now?" shaking your head, once again resting yourself against the locker.  
Taking a deep breath Noah started " Oh Yeah, Are you going to Brooke's thing tonight, it's basically a 'hey, we survived piper' party" It's true, Piper was dead and you had all survived , not unscathed of course, but none the less you were all alive. Thinking for a minute, it wouldn't hurt to go. Audrey might be there. Over the time that fear had :raided: lakewood you and her had grown quite close, too close actually. :Infact, the developing feelings you had for her made it hard to even be think about her sometimes:.  
Moving your head to look back up a Noah and taking a deep breath in "Sounds good." You turned around and opening your locker taking out books you'd need for your next class. "Alright" Noah said wordlessly leaving you, presumably to go to his class.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know it would be easier if I just had a car" you Muttering to yourself as you packed the last of your books into your locker, you had finished your last class of the day and Noah, being the impatient boy he was, stood leaning against the wall tapping his footing waiting for you to finish up. "Trust me, all things would be easier if you had a car" Noah said letting out an exasperated sigh. Squinting your eyes at him you let out a "yeah" as you slammed the door to your locker. You started walking off, Noah following behind.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Have you heard from Audrey recently?" You had innocently asked on the way home. Noah glanced at you almost questionably at first but shrugged it off, "Not really. She's pretty much been off the grid lately, it's weird." He spoke in between quick glances of you and the road. "Oh" you nodded and continued to look ahead of you, "Yeah, I guess she's just been busy." He said, sounding more to him self.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
The first thing you had heard when you'd arrived was the loud pump of music and people were everywhere. That was one thing about Brooke she knew how to throw a good party.  
You both saw your group as they sat in a circle around a small fire laughing. "Hey guys!" You smiled sliding in beside Emma. "Hey! I haven't seen you all day" Emma giggled out, putting her arms around your shoulders. You looked up seeing Audrey sitting across from you and smiled at her. "I see you guys have already started without me" Noah interjected, looking up from her drink Brooke laughed "What were we supposed to do? Wait for you to get here?" She laughed again shaking her head. "It would have been appreciated" Noah said jokingly as he sat down beside Audrey a grin on his face, sitting back reclining one leg over another. "Okay, next time then" Brooke promised as she put her finger out. "That's all I ask" he let out leaning into putting out his pinky too. Very quickly they all settled into light conversation, you occasionally laughing and glancing at Audrey. It had been a game of you looking at Audrey and the back at Jake who was talking endlessly about something funny that happened to him in homeroom. You raised your drink to your mouth slowly taking a sip of the strong substance in the red solo cup, you weren't quite sure what was in it,Brooke had put it in your hand awhile back. Everyone had a slight buzz by now you were guessing they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. In the middle of one Jakes notorious stories Audrey excused herself and had left awhile back and you were just waiting for her to get back. "Dude! What! How!" Noah let out a laugh as you came back from your thoughts, you looked over at him just as he slapped his knees. You let out a quick laugh, when you felt A breath on your neck, before you could look over the words "Come with me" had been said and your hand had been taken by Audrey. 

Both of you walked towards the lake,you noticed she still hadn't let go of your hand. Looking over at her you were about to talked but quickly stop once she starts to talk "It's really nice out tonight, isn't it?" Looking over at you with expecting eyes. You heart began to pick up it pace "Yeah, it's alright" the corners of your mouth upturned into a small smile. There was a quick beat of silence and you look back ahead of you, as you both reached the end of the bridge. After all that happened you're surprised that she'd want to come down at all. "So why'd you want to come here?" Looking over you find her eyes already on you,making a slight blush stain your cheeks, she let out a breathy laugh "I just wanted to talk to you". 

"Oh" you strangled out. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind me dragging you away" she said taking a seat at the end of the pier, you taking a seat beside her. "No,I don't mind" you breathed out, rubbing your arms a bit to take the chill off of your arms. Despite it now being summer, it could still get a little bit chilly. Audrey took notice of your movements because she looked over "Are you cold" she asked quickly reaching her hand into her pockets taking something out. You look back over at her shaking your giving her your best no-I'm-not-cold-look, she playfully rolled her eyes at you shaking of her leather jacket and putting onto your shoulders. "Thanks, Auds" you said, the action made your breathing come in erratic bursts, just another challenge to go along with your pounding heart-which you were almost sure she heard. 

"Uh, do you mind?" Looking back over at her you examined her hand to see a joint. Lightly you shook your head "Not at all, just don't tell Noah he'll get his panties in twist". "Will do." She said as she lit it and took a puff. "So how have you been? Sorry, I haven't been around lately" she spoke. You had crossed your arms, each hand pulling one side of the jacket tugging it tighter around your body as she listened for your answer she breathed out took another hit "I've been pretty good, worried about you." You say biting your lip looking ahead of you. She turned her head towards you as she released the smoke in her lungs "You worry about me?" 

"Of course I do" you tried your best to act calm as you reached up to grab the joint from her hand raising it to your lips and inhaling. "Why?" She asked moving her position to she could properly look at you. Letting the smoke fall past your lips you speak "Because I care about you, Audrey" you furrowed your brows a bit, bringing back the joint to your mouth taking another puff.  
"I care about you too" She said scooting closer towards you, taking the joint back from you and bringing her free to the side of your face "You're really pretty."  
"Thanks." Breathing out again you started "So are you" you turned your heard to hide the Blush, that by now probably had you looking a tomato. "Hey, no, don't" she said her hand slipping down to your neck, you looked back over. She had leaned in closer to you than she was before making you even more nervous. 

"I'm not as pretty as you" she said giving you a small smile. "You're prettier" you commented biting your lip again as you stared into her eyes, you caught her glancing at your lips. "I really like you, Y/N" she said moving a hair away from your face. "I really like you too,'Audrey" you replied

heart beating out of chest, almost in dis-belief that it could be any harder. All of sudden, Audrey's lips found yours, surprised at first you started kissing back. As you raised your arms her jacket fell off your shoulders and your hand found her hair, lightly tugging at the ends slowly one of your hands lowered to her neck. You had almost missed it when her toungue burned a hot trail along your lower lip, letting almost immediately you. She flicked the joint into the water and her hand found your waist while her other moved to back of your neck, slowly you lowered yourself backward lying on the jacket. Your hand had found her neck while the other still played her hair, her hand had found it way under your shirt leaving soft circles and patters on your stomach. 

"Audrey" you breathed out "hmm" she hummed moving to your neck leaving soft kisses. Closing your eye a bit tighter to hold back a moan, you started to talk again "we should probably get back to the party" you said taking a deep breath "y'know before they start looking for us" detaching herself from your neck she looked at you "you're probably right" she said standing up offering you a hand. The both of you started walking back up to Brooke's house, when you pulled you to her pressing and against a tree. "But we will finish this later"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I take requests on my blog: FollowingMyOwnDirection


End file.
